1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with a process for conditioning skin which comprises contacting the skin with an effective conditioning amount of a particular group of esters made by the reaction of a high purity alpha methyl substituted alcohol and a fatty acid. These materials have outstanding liquidity, lubricating properties, resistance to oxidation, and minimal variation in viscosity as a function of temperature is required. Hair and skin are effected by environmental conditions and become dry, course and. Conditioning, as used herein, means the process by which the hair and skin are repaired from the degradation processes.
The hair and skin after a conditioning would be smoother, better hydrated, lubricated, moisturized and protected. The application of the esters of the present invention provide a thin film of an oily material to the hair and skin which allow the hair and skin to retain it's moisture, lubricate, soften and remoisturize the skin and hair.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Guerbet alcohols have been known for many years. Over the years there have been a number of derivatives patented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,236 to O'Lenick discloses a guerbet citric ester and polymers thereof useful in plastic lubrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,458 to Lindner and O'Lenick teaches that specific guerbet esters can be used as polycarbonate lubricants.
Fatty acid esters are a class of compounds which find applications in many diverse segments of the chemical industry. Even within an industry segment, this class of compounds are used in a wide variety of different applications. Within the personal care market segments there are several applications in which esters are useful. The first class of esters are the simple esters which function as emmolients and conditioners. These esters are generally water insoluble, and are prepared by the reaction of an alcohol and a carboxylic acid. The second class of esters are modified by the incorporation of ethylene oxide into the alcohol prior to ethoxylation. They are surface active esters that possess properties like emulsification. This article will deal only with the first type of esters, that is the simple esters.
There are numerous applications in which it is desirable to have a simple ester which is very oily, and which contributes cushion to the skin. These esters feel in many regards like mineral oil. There are likewise applications in which it is desirable for the esters to dry rapidly, giving a talc like, silky feel to the skin. It is also desirable for esters to have solvent properties to remove make up.
The specific structure of the ester determines the functional attributes of the product.